Standard sprinklers on the market typically cannot withstand the bites of medium to large sized dogs that can occur when a dog plays with a sprinkler. Moreover, sprinklers can be harmful to a dog's mouth when the dog bites any brittle plastic or metal on the sprinkler that can be broken with the biting force of a dog's jaw. Accordingly, it can be necessary for some dog owners to closely monitor dogs that have a tendency to play with and bite sprinkler heads, making it difficult to use traditional sprinklers to water lawns in the general vicinity of dogs having these tendencies.